


Fantasy

by Elvendara



Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Yooran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvendara/pseuds/Elvendara
Summary: I screwed up this series and after posting the first part of my Yooran Week 2018 fic "Photographs", I then posted fics from my Yooran Personal Prompts 2018. Whoops. So, I'm replacing "photographs" with "Fantasy". I apologize for this misstep. I'm changing the name of the series as well and will post a new series for Yooran Week 2018.Sorry for the inconvenience. The comments will now not make sense, LOL....
Relationships: Yoosung Kim/Saeran Choi
Series: Yooran Personal Prompts 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034049
Kudos: 12





	Fantasy

Yoosung grumbled as he walked towards the stream. His sister had tricked him again. Why was he so gullible? In his 20 summers of life, he had never quite grown up. His family had tried to find him a wife, most of the young men his age were already fathers. Yet, Yoosung had always found something wrong with each and every girl. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to get married. He very much did. But in his heart, he was a romantic and he wanted to fall in love. An arranged marriage just left a nasty taste in his mouth.

He knelt by the bank and stuck the first bucket into the water with a grumble. His fingers were stained with ink, something that would probably never wash away. His father had wanted him to become a blacksmith, or a tanner, but physical labor had been difficult for him. No matter how much he tried, muscles never seemed to want to form enough for him to gain the strength needed to make a good living in those fields. Instead, he had become an apprentice to a scribe. The work was much more satisfying, and his even hand created some beautiful script. His master praised him, giving him more and more of the important work. His family was satisfied, as a scribe was seen to be particularly intelligent and wise.

Yoosung chuckled, he was anything but wise, but he was good at his job. He pulled out the full bucket, setting it next to him, and set the second one in the water. As it filled, he looked up into the bright sunlight and took in his surroundings. It was a pleasant spot. The tall grass swayed around him and he could hear the animals living their lives in the foliage and around the trees. His gaze followed the bank of the stream towards where the grass gave way to sandy rock. Something caught his eye. At first, he assumed it was a burnt log, but the more he looked at it, the more he was certain it was nothing of the sort.

He gasped, letting go of the bucket and rising to his feet.

A raider!

The dark figure was immobile, bobbing with the water, his body half in and half out. Yoosung turned and began to run back to the village. If there was a raider here, they were in trouble. He stopped and glanced back at the body. It must have floated here from the river. His mind reeled. It made no sense that raiders would come this far inland. They made their living off bigger cities along the Cybil. The large river that eventually made its way to the immense ocean. He should make sure.

He made his way tentatively, watching for any voluntary movement. Once he was next to the heavily leather clad body. He knelt beside it. His head was covered with a leather helm, cloth wrapped around his face so that only his eyes were visible. There seemed to be some dark greasy substance smeared over the eyes, so that not a single inch of skin could be seen. There were two scabbards at his waist, both empty. Straps crisscrossed his body and down both legs. His hands were gloved, the leather supple enough not to hinder precise movements. A longbow lay under the body, broken in half, the string still across his chest. 

Yoosung reached out and pulled the cloth from the man’s face. He did not move, but he was startled to feel warm breath across his fingers as they passed below the man’s nose. He yanked his hand away and backpedaled. But there was no other movement. He couldn’t take his eyes off the face he had revealed. The man couldn’t be more than a year older than Yoosung himself. There was a strand of red hair that had pulled free from the helmet. He didn’t look dangerous, but Yoosung knew very well that raiders were capable of evil things.

He scrambled to his feet and decided to get back to the village. If the man was still alive, he would be a danger to them. He needed to get to the Han estate, so they could send people to take care of this. But he couldn’t move. He was transfixed by that innocent face. Was he really that dangerous? He sighed and grabbed the man under his arms, dragging him along the shore to a secluded cave in which he’d played as a kid.

Soon enough, he had a fire going. He’d used some of the straps on the man to secure him safely, but he really needed to get him out of those wet clothes. He left and returned with some of his own clothes, and rope that would be easier to use. He’d been lucky in that he had not run into anyone as he gathered what he needed.

Yoosung tried not to think too much as he undressed the man, his milky white skin looking shriveled from the water. He dried him quickly, the shock of red curls wrapped in their own towel. He pulled the man’s eyelids open and was startled at the brightness of his amber eyes. Like liquid honey glistening in the sun. His pupils appeared to dilate properly once the firelight hit them, so there was probably little chance of a concussion. Yoosung was grateful he had learned some healing techniques and how to check for more serious injuries.

There didn’t seem to be any visible wounds on his body aside from some nicks and cuts which were superficial. His torso however, was riddled with burgeoning bruises. It looked as if he had been pummeled repeatedly by something large and relatively flat. He ran his fingers along the man’s ribs and he could immediately feel that some of them were fractured. Thankfully he had thought to bring some of their meager medical supplies. He wrapped the man’s chest with relative difficulty. Once finished, he lifted him enough to pull a muslin tunic over his head and settled it down his body. He lay blankets over him after securing his wrists and ankles. He hated doing that, but it was the only way to be sure the man would not be able to move easily.

He watched over him for the rest of that day and into the night. He made his way home and tried to sneak inside, but his sister was waiting for him.

“Where have you been?”

“Oh, I, I was…” he should have thought of a plausible excuse for him being gone so long, he was a terrible liar. His cheeks blushed as he thought about the naked man he had towel dried and wrapped in bandages.

“I see!” his sisters eyes lit up.

“What? What do you see?” Yoosung felt cornered, afraid. Would his sister tell his father what he had done?

“You were with a woman! I’d recognize that blush anywhere! Who is it? Who has finally wriggled their way into your heart?” she teased.

“A wom…ahhh…uhh…” he blushed even brighter at her assumption and walked away.

“Come on Yoosung! Tell me!” she laughed softly, not wanting to wake the rest of the household.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Yoosung pushed past her and made his way to the back of the house to his tiny room. Her laughter followed after him and he continued to feel the spreading flush down his body. His cock stirred at the thought of the man’s pliant flesh and he burned with embarrassment. 

He threw himself onto his cot and pulled the blanket over his head, not even bothering to undress. His heart was racing, and it took several hours for him to finally fall asleep. His dreams were filled with images of the red-head with the beautiful amber eyes.


End file.
